grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ourea Primordial of the Elements
The Ourea (mountains) were progeny of Gaia, members of the primordial deities, who were among the first-born elemental gods and goddesses, early children of Gaia she then brought forth long hills, graceful haunt for the ancient goddess Nymphs who dwell amongst the glens of the hills. The ten Ourea like Uranus, and Pontus, were parthenogenetic offspring of Gaia alone. They personified both an individual mountain and element; Each mountain has its own local host of nymphs and oread. The 5 eldest are the strongest and powers more absolute the last five are combinitions of the 5. Gaea was born together with a twin, Physis the personification of Nature they are tied together because they share a life force and one cannot thrive without another. Physis was influential in the creation of earth and it's nature during the rule of Aether and Hermara Physis charged the Ourea as the Guardians of Nature Giving them each a task in nature and employing the with her power which is why she has never left her realm or interfered in others affairs. This new duty and Power made the Ourea sons of Gaea more powerful then all there younger sliblings overpowering the titans and matching Ouranos and the elder Cyclopes combined. Athos personifies the largest mountain and represents the element of Energy,the youngest and most powerful Gaea is said to have squeezed a little extra energy out with this one. Charged with Aitna Fire Volcanic One of the elder and chief Ourea, who fathered all volcanic mountains though because of his destructive prowess, Physis least favorite Ourea was charged with the capture and imprisonment of all who offended the laws of Nature Helikon Earth Gaea most loyal son, he is the largest of all Ourea and said to be the strongest and 2nd most powerful Ourea his peak stretched farther then any of his brethren Charged with Kithairon air Elder Ourea Nysos water waterfall Olympus 1, ice glaciers snow Olympus 2 electricity and rain Oreios, plants and trees Parnes, dark matter Drakons, minators,gargoyles,goblins Tmolus light matter Was charged from Physis to be the creator of the immortal creatures of nature creator of the immortal creatures faires, white stags, golden hind, dwarves, elves, satyrs, Attributes Each was stronger then there younger silblin the titans combined though the Heki. We're more powerful then them, each though personified a mountain they are the elemental aspect of that mountain, as the 1st set of elemental deities after Pontus there powers are mighty. Creatures Created Tmolus creatures Golden Hinds The most Highly sought after creature alive, for their solid gold hooves and horns possessed great power. The Golden Hinds were hunted though due to there attributes none has ever been caught. They had the ability to assume two form, involuntarily reverted back into their true forms when touched by mortals. The touch of gods or demigods would not cause a Hind to revert. Form 1 a enormous deer like creature bigger then most gaints and faster then most gods The Golden Hinds are immortal (but not invulnerable), they have the ability to heal others, and had some form of empathic ability. They spent their lives in herds of close family (sisters) watching over the forest and its inhabitants. The Blood of a Golden Hind could kill a god. Golden Hinds were one of the rarest of creatures on earth and sacred to the goddess Artemis. Unfortunately, the gentle nature of the Hinds made them targets for hunters. Fearing their blood, Zeus destroyed the remaining hinds (save one) with a series of lightning bolts (HTLJ "The End of the Beginning"). Hercules encountered the last Golden Hind in her human form as Serena. Hercules survived what would usually be fatal blow with Hind's Blood. Hercules was very sick but eventually recovered and fell in love with Serena. White stag The immortal Sherifs of nature they governed over the forest and nature, that served before nymphs and pan. Only about 50 in existence each was said to be more beautiful then the last. Tmolus was so amazed by his creation from a joke with his brethren he made them to shit Gold to prove there worth lol.